


Love Bites

by tequilatuesdays



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequilatuesdays/pseuds/tequilatuesdays
Summary: for the cmbyn heart eyes challenge





	Love Bites

The soft flesh of your neck  
tensing between my teeth  
A sharp, shocked intake of breath  
and you thrust your hips against mine  
the overwhelming sensation  
of your velvety skin on mine  
makes my cock twitch  
and I push you back into the mattress and  
sink my teeth deep into your shoulder  
just above your collar bone.

_Delicious_

Your scent consumes me, I need to have you,  
absorb you into my body  
so I don't ever have to feel lonely again.  
Let me taste your porcelain skin  
inch by inch  
Let me bite down hard enough  
to mark you for days  
head to toe  
so you have something to remember me by  
when I'm not there.

_Delicious_

My tongue gliding over the muscles of your chest  
I brush it over your left nipple and  
suck it into my mouth  
waiting for a gasp  
then bite the pink flesh between my front teeth  
with pressure slowly increasing  
until you writhe in pain  
and your quiet sobs turn into  
pained whimpers turn into  
obscene moans  
that make me impossibly hard.

_Delicious_

Little nibbles down your stomach  
leaving tiny red bruises along the way  
\- love notes written in flesh.  
I spread your legs with my hands and  
press my lips against the insides of your thighs  
one bite to the left  
another to the right  
your hands in my hair,  
vigorously pulling me towards your cock  
begging for my mouth

_Delicious_

At the end of the night,  
I admire the purple bruises  
red swollen skin,  
my teeth marks all over your body.  
I can still taste you in my mouth,  
a luscious sensation I will savour  
until next time.

_Delicious_


End file.
